Yuffies Quest for Materia
by The Worms Revenge
Summary: Yuffie quest to prove her worth to Wutai and Avalanche
1. Foreword

Foreword  
  
I co own this story with the Worm17 however due to circumcises in which I now own this story. All Characters belong to Squaresoft however the plot is my own creation and so I would like every ones support with this fic as its my first and I promise it will answer all questions regarding the link between FF7 and FF8 and will hopefully be over 30 chapters long Cheers 


	2. Chapter 1 Wall Market

1 Prologue  
  
There in the cold darkness that was Midgar she sat. Gazing up at the night sky normally full of bright twinkling stars all she could see was cold rusty steel. That steel of course was the plate of Sector 5. It had been 1 month since she had helped AVALANCHE in their quest to save the world against Sephiroth who had tried to destroy by means of summoning a giant Metor from the evil black Materia. With her help Sephiroth had been destroyed and the disaster was prevented. She however decided to not return to her home in favour of scavenging around Midgar in the vain hopes of acquiring even more Materia to add to her own in order to be recognized as an even greater hero on her return home.  
  
She was obviously Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie rose to her feet, she started to walk to the ruined remains of Sector 7 that Shinra had destroyed in a vain attempt to destroy AVALANCHE. However they survived and lots of innocent people had died all because of Shinra's ignorance over the people of the slums. Yuffie knew she could not enter sector 7 but she only needed to go as far as its former entrance to see her target. Her target of course was the remains of the Shinra tower and more particularly the Materia she hoped still remained there.  
  
Sitting on the slide in the dilapidated park outside of the former Sector 7 she could just see her target. Gazing up to the tower she knew that the only way up to it would be up the wire in Wall Market. She was told about this by Cloud Strife the leader of AVALANCHE when he told her all about the quest when they had first met near the Fort Condor Reactor. She just only hoped that the wire was still there. Rising from the slide she turned to jump off when she saw something yellow shinning near the rusty swings. Jumping off she headed for the swings. She bent down to examine the object and low and behold it was Materia. In particular it was the Enemy skill Materia. Yuffie already had one but took it any way, as you can never have enough Materia. She turned round and headed in the direction of Wall Market  
  
2 Chapter 1 Wall Market  
  
Yuffie entered Wall Market and gazed upon its marvels this was only the first time in the market, the first being when she and AVALANCHE parachuted into Midgar in order to stop Hojo. She while the others were fighting had sidetracked to the market. However after only about 2 minutes after entering had bean dragged back to the battle by the obnoxious Cait Sith. Yuffie gazed around in wonder there was so many stalls, so many people, so many opportunities for her to steal off them. The market never seemed as big 1 month ago but then again people were trying to recover from the disaster of Metor and the Weapons that they had all gone to the market in the vain attempt to try and recover there former lives. She stated out going to the east but soon regretted her decision as no sooner had she turned around the corner then she was surrounded by a hoard of males. All shouting a fighting to get to her. Struggling against them she looked up at the shop she was out side. The sign read  
  
"Honey bee inn for all your gentlemen's needs"  
  
"Good God" Yuffie said to her self  
  
She remembered this place in Clouds story. It was the place where he had to take a bath with other men. Then Yuffie turned green at that thought  
  
"It's a Brothel" she said in her mind and turned to get away. However being surrounded by hordes of Males she did not have much of a chance.  
  
"How about a night with me Honey" one said  
  
"I'll treat you like a lady" Another said  
  
"I'll pay you" Another shouted  
  
Yuffie still trying to escape paid no attention to what they said. She soon stopped struggling and thought to herself  
  
"Perhaps if these men want a lady I can use that to my advantage"  
  
"Em fellows please let me past" She asked in her cutest voice " I need to get past so that I can go get my friend to come here with me"  
  
"Is your friend as cute as you?" a big man shouted above the voice's of the other men. They soon got quiet listening for Yuffie's answer  
  
"Yes" Yuffie replied "Her names Tifa and she used to have a bar in sector 7"  
  
"You mean the one with the big assets" a smaller man next to the larger guy asked  
  
"Yes" Yuffie answered "that's her"  
  
"Ok we will let you past but hurry up and bring your friend back. We will wait for you here" replayed the big man told Yuffie  
  
The men moved aside and let Yuffie past back into Wall Market. She ran as quick as lightning to the top of the market near the abandoned home of Don Conero the man who had kidnapped her and the Turk Elena in Wutai. He had also previously before worked for Shinra in order to locate AVALANCHE. This was when Cloud, Tifa and Aries had gone into the mansion to find out what he and Shinra was up to. This Yuffie chuckled to herself was when Cloud had to dress up as a women.  
  
Looking round she saw an alley and headed down it to try and escape the men should they come looking for her. Glancing around she saw a long cable of wire hanging from wreckage near the top of the Sector 6 plate.  
  
"This must be the wire Cloud and co climbed to get to the Shinra Tower" she thought  
  
Thanking her luck that no-one had removed the wire yet. Well be the looks of things not much of the wreckage of sector 7 had been moved from the looks of it. Yuffie grabbed the wire and started to climb it hand over hand. This was an easy task for the young Ninja as all through her childhood her farther Gordo had trained to use almost anything in order to break into and steal from peoples homes and this included climbing ropes into off the ground buildings. Yuffie soon reached the point at which the wire stopped and hopped up onto the wreckage that was previously above her. After more climbing up the wreckage she soon reached the top and emerged literally yards from the Shinra Tower.  
  
Glancing up at the tower she saw that it was still abandoned since most of it looked like it was ready to collapse. The tower had been hit by Weapon a monster created by the planet when it rose from the sea near Midgar. AVALANCHE fought the creature but could not stop it however they did slow it down in which the cannon taking from Junnon to Midgar could shoot it down as well as destroying them barrier around Sephiroth's barrier. However before this Weapon had shot its own shoulder cannons at Midgar which most of the missiles mist apart from 2. The first one hit sector 3 destroying most of it including a busy residential area. While the second one had hit the Tower causing the top 4 floors to be completely destroyed. Yuffie only hoped their still was Materia there.  
  
Yuffie regaining her breath due to the hard physical challenge she had just gone through walked to the large glass entrance of the Shinra tower. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Shinra Tower

1 Chapter 2 The Shinra Tower  
  
Yuffie stopped short of the entrance and noticed 2 guards stood outside of the doors. Walking up to them Yuffie asked them  
  
"Would it be ok for me to go inside and have a look around?"  
  
"I'm sorry but no-one is allowed to enter under the orders of President Reeve" The first guard said  
  
"The building could fall at any moment, however we are to stand watch here until President Reeve decides what to do about the tower" the other guard said  
  
"It's ok" Yuffie said "I know Reeve quite well and he would not mind me going in"  
  
It was true President Reeve was in fact the human operator of Cait Sith. However much she and Cait argued she was still a good friend to him. She though had not seen him in around 3 weeks. In fact she had not seen anyone from AVALANCHE in 3 weeks. She wondered what they were up to probably saving the world or arguing over the slightest things in the case of Cid and Cloud but then soon remembered the Materia  
  
"That may be so miss but no-one is allowed to enter with out written consent of the President"  
  
Guard 1 said  
  
"Perhaps though you would little old me in for a look" Yuffie replied trying to sound Flirty  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm under order's and I would not like to be sacked because of this. I need the money for my family" Guard 1 said  
  
"Fine then I don't need to go in that badly," Yuffie said  
  
Turning around she walked off in the direction in which she had came.  
  
"I'll find another way in," She said to herself  
  
Walking to the right she followed the building around looking for any way in which she could use to enter the Tower. As she was walking she came to a door half-buried in rubble. The rubble was not that bad so Yuffie decided to move it in order to try and open the door.  
  
The rubble took longer than she thought but after a while she had moved enough in order to try the door. She held down its handle and pushed for all she was worth. The door was quite stiff and Yuffie cut her shoulder against the rust covering the door. After much effort and patience she managed to move the door enough for her to squeeze in.  
  
Looking around her Yuffie saw she was in a stair well and a long set of stairs rose into the air past her length of vision. She could not see where they ended but then again she could barley see as all but a few of the lights there had either broken or burned out. Yuffie was amazed that the place still had power but thought to herself  
  
"Better get going or I might be discovered"  
  
She started to climb up the stairs, a lot of them were missing or very uneven and she had to do quite a lot of jumping in order to move up them. After what seemed like an eternity ( which was about 10 minutes ). Yuffie stopped, she was tired. Sitting to rest and regain her strength she decided to have something to eat. Removing her pack from around her shoulders she opened it and removed a plastic bag containing a few sandwiches that she had bought in Sector 5. Taking a bite out of the first one she banged her hand against the railings of the stairs dropping the sandwich.  
  
Bending down to pick it up she noticed a very faint line of light at the side of the wall. Glancing further she saw that it was an air vent that that was so cleverly hidden that she would not have noticed if not for Banging her hand. Yuffie moved over to it and tried to open it. The cover came off in her hands quite easily and she tossed the cover to one side. Looking down the shaft she could see a source of light at the end. Thinking to her-self that it would be better to go through the shaft instead of climbing the stairs she packed up her pack, placed it on her shoulder and started to climb in.  
  
She was on her stomach crawling on her hands and knees towards the light. she may have been small but so was the shaft and she had a lot of trouble in sliding to the end. Getting to the end of the shaft there was a cover but it was not like the first one, it was more like a grille, turning around, which was very difficult. She placed her feet on the grille and kicked for all that she was worth after a few hard kicks the cover moved and fell to the ground with a large thud. Pausing for a few minutes in case any one came to investigate Yuffie remained silent. After she was sure that no one would come she slid out of the shaft and onto the floor. Turning around to see what was in the room. Yuffie turned and let out a horrible and terrified gasp at what she saw. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Factory

1 Chapter 3 The Factory  
  
1.1 Yuffie turned at let out a horrible and terrified gasp at what she saw  
  
Yuffie looked round after her shock and found that she was in a factory of some sort filled with assembly belts and parts of the finished product all over and even more important there was a wall full of the finished product. The product was strapped to the wall and there were dozens of them. The appearance of them, was what made Yuffie gasp for they were all Cait Siths.  
  
"It couldn't be" Yuffie shouted to herself  
  
Walking up to the wall she proceed to examine them. They were the mog part of Cait Sith. It was incredible but why where they here?  
  
Yuffie knew that Cait Sith was a robot because the Cait Sith of the present was not the first one. It was in-fact the second, the first had died when he helped turn the temple of the Ancients into the Black Materia. Yuffie still regarded them both as the same person as they both had the same operator, which was Reeve.  
  
"Where was the cat part though? Was it made elsewhere? Or perhaps these are spares for my Cait sith, But if so why did he not say anything?" Yuffie wondered. Yuffie stared at the motionless assembly lines trying to make sense of what was going on. She quickly gave up, as she believed that it was to complicate for her to work out with only half of the facts.  
  
Glancing around the factory Yuffie looked towards the last part of the Assembly lines. There was a strange device at the end that consisted of strange tubes and wires. Curiosity getting the better of her Yuffie proceeded over the device. Opening in cover on the device the room was filled with a strange green glow.  
  
"Materia" Yuffie remarked  
  
Sure enough there was Materia only a few pieces about 3 but Materia was Materia. Putting her hand into the device she pulled and pulled at the first Materia until it came out and then proceeded to remove the other 2.  
  
"Fire, Ice and Earth" Yuffie shouted  
  
Sure enough they were real. Yuffie glanced at the machine further after putting the Materia away. It looked as though the Materia was placed inside of the Cait Siths but why?  
  
"Of course" Yuffie said to herself "Mako these Materia was what powered the Cait siths"  
  
Yuffie reminded herself to joke about it to Cait Sith next time she saw him.  
  
Yuffie was starting to feel creeped out in the factory and so decided to look for the exit and find some more Materia. She looked around the factory for an exit after deciding not to climb back through the air vent. She found it on the opposite wall to her. Moving over to the door Yuffie presses down on the handle. She had expected it to be locked but in-fact the door opened easily with a Whoosh allowing her to leave the factory easily. 


	5. Chapter 4 Floor 42

Chapter 4 Floor 42  
  
Moving out into the corridor, Yuffie looked around. In front of her was a sign that read  
  
Floor 42  
  
( Stairs and Lifts  
  
( Hojo's Office  
  
Materia and Weapon Research (  
  
Yuffie eyes nearly shot out of her head. She could not belive it " Materia Research. If they were researching Materia then they must have plenty of it. Yuffie laughed and walked in the direction of the Materia.  
  
A lot of doors were unmarked but after much exploring Yuffie came to 2 steel doors. She tried pushing and pulling but she could not move them an inch. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small red light on to of a box mounted next to the door.  
  
Bending down to look at it she read the words  
  
Materia Research  
  
Please swipe Key Card  
  
Yuffie groaned. She had come all this way, only to be stopped by a door. She knew that Cloud had a Keycard which he got when He, Tifa and Barret had rescued Aries from the Shinra, but she could hardly go all the way back and find Cloud and ask him for it. He would ask her all sorts of questions and force her to tell him what she needed it for. Then he would find a way to stop her from returning. She would have to find another way in. Besides she did not know where he was anyway.  
  
Sitting down to think for a moment, she tried to think of another way in, but deep down she knew that she would need a Key Card. She tried to think of all the places that she could get one from.  
  
She counted  
  
Mugging Guards outside  
  
Checking rufus's old office  
  
Finding and checking the security office  
  
Checking Reception  
  
Checking lost and found  
  
Checking Mayor Domino's Office  
  
Checking the halls  
  
Yuffie then realised that this would take ages and started wondering if it was worth it. Suddenly she stopped and remembeded back to the sign and in particular one destination  
  
( Hojo's Office  
  
She grined and walked back down the hall towards Hojo's Office. Perhaps it won't be as hard as I thought, I'll soon be swimming in Materia. 


	6. Chapter 5 Hojo's Office

Fore note sorry it's bean so long before I posted a chapter but I have been busy at college so I have not had time. Anyway here's a few more chapters so enjoy  
  
Chapter 5 Hojo's Office  
  
On arriving at Hojo's office which was easy to find ( large oak doors with Dr Hojo MS,BSC,SSC engraved on) Yuffie discovered that it was locked but not by a Key Card but by keys.  
  
"Hojo must have been very confident with Shinra's security" Yuffie remarked  
  
Reaching in to her pack Yuffie removed her most trusty item, a set of Mythrill Lock Picks. She had received them on her 16th Birthday from her farther Godo. Yuffie set to work on unlocking the door. Yuffie remembered that day almost 1 year ago.  
  
  
  
****Flashback******  
  
"These are for you"  
  
"Wow Mythrill Lock Picks thanks dad"  
  
"Use them well Yuffie and remember practice makes perfect"  
  
"I know dad"  
  
"Steal me something good Kid"  
  
"Gezze dad enough already"  
  
"Can't your farther give you some advice"  
  
"You've told me this already"  
  
"It doesn't hurt to be reminded so that you can be the best Ninja/Thief ever.  
  
"I'm already the best"  
  
"Being that cocky will only be your downfall"  
  
"Yeah dad"  
  
"There will always be someone better than you"  
  
"Then how can I be the best?"  
  
"With practice"  
  
"But you just said. Gezze never mind dad"  
  
***** End Flash back*****  
  
Of course her birthday was in 10 days time. She wondered if she could face going home for her birthday.  
  
CLICK Yuffie jumped and got out of her daydream wondering what was going on  
  
"Oh it's the lock," she said to herself  
  
Placing her Lock Picks away she stood up, pressed down on the handle, pushed and entered Hojo's Office.  
  
It was dark very dark and she could not see anything. She felt around on both sides of the door for a light switch, but there wasn't one.  
  
It was so dark she decided to try and light it up using her Fire Materia. Getting it out of her pack she concentrated on the Materia.  
  
It gave out a hum and started to glow. Suddenly the room glowed as the Materia let out a blast of fire. It only lasted for a few seconds then the contents of the room.  
  
There on the desk was a computer. It was on and displayed on it was  
  
"Please state command"  
  
Yuffie looked puzzled, did it mean say what you wanted? She decided to try it  
  
"Lights on" she said  
  
Suddenly there was a hum and the room was lit up all of a sudden leaving Yuffie looked stunned.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Well please Read and Review  
  
What will Yuffie find in the Office?  
  
How will she react?  
  
Will she find more Materia?  
  
Till next time on Yuffie's Quest for Materia. 


	7. Chapter 6 The office

Chapter 6 The Office  
  
Yuffie stood there in the middle of Hojo's office amazed at what she had seen  
  
"How cool" she said to herself  
  
Looking around the office there was not much furniture, which suppressed Yuffie, as she believed that Hojo would have more than just a desk, a chair, a filing cabinet, and a cupboard.  
  
"Perhaps he spent more of his budget on being Mr Mad Scientist than he should have done" Yuffie said to herself.  
  
Moving over to the desk Yuffie sat down in the chair  
  
Look at me I'm Hojo the Mad Scientist and I'll kill you all HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yuffie shouted to herself in the particular humour that we would only expect from Yuffie  
  
Moving over to the drawers of the desk Yuffie tried to open them. They would not budge an inch. Yuffie was to tired to try and use her lock picks so she decided to kick the drawer until the lock broke. So she tried and tried but the lock just would not give. Yuffie then decided to use her weapon. She inserted it into the lock and forced it hard as she could. Then Crunch the lock broke  
  
"See your not so tough now are you" She said to the drawer.  
  
Opening the drawer Yuffie started to search trough it for the key card. She found in the drawer  
  
A copy of Mad Scientist Monthly  
  
2 Stale Donuts  
  
Some gum  
  
A funeral invitation to Professor Gast's Funeral with No way wrote all over it.  
  
A picture of a Women holding a young boy with strange green eyes  
  
A memo from President Shinra wanting to know when experiment on the ancient would start.  
  
But no key card. Yuffie was starting to get frustrated so she tried the next drawer down only to find that it was empty.  
  
"Probably empted by the Shinra" Yuffie thought  
  
Since they were only 2 drawers Yuffie closed the first then tried the second but it would not close properly. Yuffie kept slamming it back but it would not open. So she removed it from the desk and placed it on the floor to see if anything was blocking it.  
  
Looking into where the drawer was Yuffie saw a little black book on the bottom of the drawer compartment. She placed her hand in to retrieve it.  
  
Pulling it out she held it in her hands and opened the cover. There in Big bold writing was the words  
  
Hojo's Diary  
  
Keep off under penalty of experimentation.  
  
1 "Good God" Yuffie exclaimed "This is Hojo's Diary"  
  
She then preceded to read what was inside.  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review Flames not minded  
  
Well what is in Hojo's Diary?  
  
Is it disturbing?  
  
What secrets does he have?  
  
What will Yuffies Reaction be?  
  
Will she ever find more Materia? 


	8. Chapter 7 The diary

1 Chapter 7 Hojo's diary  
  
2  
  
3 February 11th  
  
Today a new specimen has been caught by the Gold Saucer and has been moved to my lab in Midgar. His appearance seems to be that of a Wolf/Panther hybrid. I will know more when I can get a DNA sample.  
  
4 February 12th  
  
The new Specimen has been moved to the observation tank. He is still hostile and has not settled yet but he will in time. The Ancient I have been told has been located by the Turks but has so far eluded capture  
  
5 February 13th  
  
The specimen that I have named Red XIII is not as hostile as yesterday and I can now extract a DNA sequence from him. The results should be complete by the morning.  
  
6 February 14th  
  
7 The Ancient not caught yet. The specimen Red XIII is spectacular where as he is 48 human years old in his race he is 15 or 16 years of age. Remarkable if I could breed of him then it could create endless possibilities.  
  
8 February 15th  
  
That Idiot President Shinra will not authorise force in order to capture the Ancient in fear that it will upset the taxpayers. Has he no backbone does he want to start the Neo Midgar Project or not.  
  
9 February 16th  
  
The Ancient has still not been found. We know that she is in the Sector 5 Slums but we cannot capture her without creating an incident. That moron of a president still cannot make a decision  
  
10 February 17th  
  
I have just heard of the Shinra's plans to kill off AVALANCHE by destroying the plate support of Sector 7. All I hope is that they do not kill off the Ancient  
  
February 18th  
  
Tonight the Turks have captured the Ancient for me as well as crushed AVALANCHE with billion's of tons of rubble. Now no one can stop me from finding the Promised Land  
  
11 February 19th  
  
Have started research on the Ancient. It may take over 100 years but I have plans to mate it with my precious specimen Red XIII in order to create off spring that will survive longer  
  
February 20th  
  
I have been given the go ahead by President Shinra to mate Red XIII and the Ancient. My research should go on much quicker than I expected.  
  
February 21st  
  
My life is under threat President Shinra is Dead and the Ancient and Red XIII have gone freed by AVALANCHE. Perhaps it is better that I retire  
  
Looking at the next page Yuffie found that the lot of pages where empty so she flipped through the diary to find the next entry  
  
March 20th  
  
I have returned to Shinra after I heard that Meteor would Destroy Earth. I have decided infect myself with Jenova Cells in order to help my son Sephiroth to take control of this world. I have also found that AVALANCHE is alive when they visited me in Costa de Sol. They are more resistant than I imagined. I need to find away to get rid of them. Perhaps there is a way.  
  
March 21st  
  
I can feel the power of Jenova inside my body reeking havoc upon my body. Perhaps this is what that Turk felt like when I did this to him all those years ago. Perhaps I might suffer the same fate as him  
  
March 22nd  
  
I have heard that Shinra are moving the Cannon from Junnon to Midgar in order to destroy my son's barrier around the north crater. Perhaps there is a way to use this to give him more power.  
  
March 23rd  
  
The powers of Jenova are incredible I do not have control of them but I will learn. I have commandeered the room next to my office in order to transform. The first time hurt like hell but in time I will learn to control the transformations.  
  
March 24th  
  
The cannon is in Place tonight I will alter the reactors to feed my son more Power. I can feel Jenova even more within my body. The experience is incredible. Perhaps I can destroy AVALANCHE myself with my newfound power.  
  
March 25th  
  
The alterations are complete when the cannon is fired today it will give my son more power than before. I still need to be by the controls in case of any problems.  
  
The Jenova cells are fully formed and I know that I can control my powers. I know that AVALANCHE will try and stop me so I must prepare myself to fight. No matter what happens to me I must help my son.  
  
There was no more wrote in the diary  
  
  
  
End chapter  
  
  
  
Well please read and review flames not minded  
  
Next Chapter  
  
What will Yuffies reaction be to the Diary?  
  
What will she do next?  
  
Will she continue searching?  
  
Where is the Transformation Room?  
  
Will she ever find more Materia? 


	9. Chapter 8 Transformation Room

Chapter 8 The Transformation Room  
  
Yuffie closed the diary in silence taking in the information that she had just received.  
  
"Hojo said that there was a room next to his but where there was no door next to this one when I came in" She said to herself  
  
Looking around she saw no other doors anywhere with the exception of the one that she had come through.  
  
"If Hojo was transforming in the next room then there must be a way in from his office so that he could move to and from there easily." She remarked " It must be hidden"  
  
Looking around she tried to see anything that would be a hidden door or a movable passage  
  
The only thing she saw was the cupboard.  
  
" No that's to obvious" she said to herself  
  
Walking over to the cupboard she tried to open the door but it was a bit stiff. It took all her effort in order to try and move the door but she could not do it. It must have been cemented shut. She slipped and banged her already cut shoulder on the handle of the door causing her great pain. She fell to the floor clutching her shoulder with her hand.  
  
She wished that Cloud had trusted her to have some Materia but after her stunt in Wutai he would not give her any more. She wished that she had a restore material but she was not allowed one and she could not afford one.  
  
All Cloud would give her was Steal, Transform, Bio and Heal. This meant that Bio was her only attack Materia. It was not Mastered at all and so she only had Bio 1. She also had the Leviathan Materia when she had won it from Wutai but it only had 1 star meaning that she could only summon it once during a battle. This was partly why she had stayed in Midgar to find Materia so that she could show everyone in Wutai how good she was.  
  
She now had got Enemy Skill, Fire, Ice and Earth that she had so far got in her Quest but she did not have a Restore and how she did wish for one right now in order to stop the pain now searing through her body. After a few minutes the pain started to fade taking her hand away from her shoulder she saw that it was covered in blood and glancing up she saw that the handle was also covered in blood. She could do nothing for her shoulder so she sank to her knees hoping just hoping that the pain would go away.  
  
That's when she saw it, there underneath the rim of the cupboard was a small round button imbedded on the wood and sticking out enough in order to be pressed. Through the glancing pain that was her shoulder she reached over and pressed the button. There was a click and a grind then silence.  
  
Yuffie rising to her feet tore off the sleeve of her shirt and used it to wipe the blood from her shoulder and the door handle. She then used the torn sleeve after tearing it some more as a bandage for her shoulder and wiped it up tight.  
  
Pushing down on the handle she discovered that the door opened easily. Moving through the door into the next room.  
  
As soon as she was through the door it snapped shut and locked. Yuffie ran over to it only to find that there was no handle or lock on it. She was trapped.  
  
Looking around the room Yuffie found that she was in long bright white room with no windows. The only thing in the room was a desk. Well actually if you count the various bits of rubble, broken pipes and deep scratches in the walls as well as a faint smell of blood then they was a lot in the room.  
  
Walking over to the desk Yuffie noticed that it was more like a table than a desk and that it was the source of the blood smell. The table was covered in decaying blood. It was stale and stunk badly.  
  
"This is where Hojo had learned to control his transformations" Yuffie gasped from the sight of the blood  
  
Yuffie decided to move over to the other side of the room where she hoped the smell would not be as bad.  
  
Reaching the other side of the room she found nothing at all.  
  
"Nothing! Nought to steal! Nada! Zip!" she said to herself "This is pointless im out of here. perhaps Junon has some better Materia."  
  
She walked to the door and looked around for the small round button like last time. It was under the rim of the door like usual. She pressed it and the door popped open with a whoosh. She stepped through he door and bumped into a strange figure stood at the other side.  
  
End chapter  
  
  
  
Well please read & review I don't mind any flames as it means you would be helping me to rewrite this chapter.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Who is the strange figure?  
  
What does it want?  
  
Has it been following Yuffie?  
  
What will her reaction be?  
  
Will she find more Materia?  
  
Find out next time in Yuffies Quest for Materia. 


End file.
